Harry Potter and the Great Return
by SaraThomas
Summary: When Harry finds someone no one was meant to know exists, terrible things happen. Which side will go down? Good or bad?
1. Off to Russia

Harry Potter and The Great Return  
  
Chapter 1  
Off to Russia The phone rang at number four, Privet Drive. "Vernon Dursley speaking" "Vernon!! You've got the job! You hear me? YOU'VE GOT THE JOB!!! You have to come down to Russia for the next six weeks though. You have five hours for you and your family to pack. I'll be there to pick you up then. Be ready!" Said the man at the other end of the phone before hanging up. "PETUNIA!! DUDLEY!!! COME QUICK!" said Vernon. "What is it dear?" ask Petunia Dursley. Then in waddled an extremely fat boy. Dudley Dursley. "Yeah Dad. What is it? My favourite TV. show is on." "I'VE GOT THE JOB. WE HAVE TO GO TO RUSSIA FOR THE NEXT SIX WEEKS AND WE'VE ONLY GOT FIVE HOURS TO PACK. SO GO GET PACKING!!!" "WERE GOING TO RUSSIA? YAHOO!!!" shouted a very exited Petunia before running off to her room to pack. Following Petunia was an exited Dudley. But before Vernon could get out of the kitchen a fourteen year old, skinny boy came in the room. "And what do you want?" asked Vernon. "Just to see what the yelling was all about." asked the boy. Vernon grinned, not a nice grin but an evil one. "Well Harry, we're going to Russia. All of us!" "Really?" said Harry weakly, knowing what his Uncle was going to say next. "Yes! Really all of us! Except you!!!" Then Vernon laughed. "Pack your bags boy. Your going to live with Mrs Figg for the next six weeks!!!" Harry went to pack his bag. He decided to pack his school stuff as well. Harry had finished packing in half an hour because he had so little. "I rang Mrs Figg she said you could stay with her for the six weeks. Now you better be nice to her or else!" warned Vernon while in the car with Harry to Mrs Figg's house. Vernon helped him to the door rang the doorbell and thanked her for looking after Harry. "Well, better be going Good Bye Mrs Figg." said Vernon and drove off without another word to Harry. "Well Harry I know you'll have a wonderful time! I've got a surprise inside for you!" said Mrs Figg kindly. Harry was surprised. He followed her inside. On the couch was sitting his school's headmaster Professor Dumbledore. "W-what are you doing here sir?" asked Harry in complete surprise. "Mrs Figg told me you were staying so I came to see how you were." replied Dumbledore with a smile. Harry turned to Mrs Figg who was also smiling and said "B-but if you know Dumbledore, that means you must be a." "That right Harry I am a witch." Said Mrs Figg with a big smile. "Oh my gosh" Harry muttered and fainted. "- It's because he's known you all his life" Harry heard Dumbledore say. He opened his eyes. He was lying on Mrs Figg's couch. "Aghh. Your awake Harry" "Oh thank goodness, I was worried." "Okay, let me get this straight. Mrs Figg's a witch and I'll be staying here for the next six weeks?" "Oh good Harry. You remember." Said Mrs Figg with a sigh of relif. "Wait. How come you didn't tell me you were a witch sooner?" "Because you weren't ready to know yet." Replied Mrs Figg. "Oh, okay" Harry still looked puzzeled. Dumbledore smiled. "You'll be having quite a few visiters Harry." Said Dumbledore "Why?" "Well for one your out of your aunt and uncle's house, and your staying with a witch. So it's safe for people to visit you." Dumbledore smiled and continued, " And I'm sure Mrs Figg will have no objections for them coming or you going just as long as your back here when your uncle comes. Right?" he asked Mrs Figg. "Right" She replied. "Cool!" Harry said and added "Thanks" "Not at all, Harry. I'm just glad your away from those awful muggles!" Mrs Figg said and smiled. 


	2. Visits and Visitors

Chapter 2  
Visitors and Visits  
  
The Weasley's were the first people Harry went and saw. Mrs Figg let him use the floo powder as long as he told her were he was going and he would owl her if he was going longer than a day. "Aaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Screamed Mrs Weasley. "Oh my, Harry you absoultly scared me." "Molly, what is it?" said Mr Weasly folowed by all of the Weasly children. "Oh Aruthur. Harry just gave me a fright." "Harry?" replied Aruthur "Hey Mr Weasley" said Harry. "Harry! What are you doing here? What about the muggles?" asked Harry's best friend Ron. "I'm here to visit you guys and the 'muggles' are on a vacation in Russia and left me with Mrs Figg, who happens to be a witch!" answered Harry. "Cool" Fred and Geroge at the same time. "Oh that's great Harry, dear!" said Mrs Weasley giving Harry a hug, "It's good to see you again." "Yes. It's great, but if you'll excuse me I must get back to work." Said Percy. "Percy you haven't changed one bit!" said Harry, laughing. "Harry we were planning on going to play Quidditch, you wanna come play? Charlie got some new brooms so I'm sure he'll lend you one."  
  
"Sure I'll lend you one Harry." Replied Charlie. So off set Harry, Ron , Fred, Geroge and Bill to play Quidditch.  
  
Once Harry had finished his lunch with the Weasley's he decided he should go and promised to come back another day.  
______________________________________  
  
Someone was waiting for Harry when he got back. "Hey Professor Lupin." Professor Lupin looked up in surprise.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry. I thought you'd be staying at the Weasley's a little longer?"  
  
"Oh, uh, no I thought I'd come back."  
  
"There's someone else waiting in the hall for you." Lupin smiled Harry went into the hall when, to his surprise, a big, black dog was sitting there. Harry reconised it in seconds.  
  
"Hello Sirius" The dog jumped and turn to look at Harry, then it stood up and started to lose it's fur, soon where the dog had been sitting, a tall man stood there. He smiled.  
  
"Hello Harry" Sirius look like Harry remembered him to, except for one thing, he look a lot heathier. Harry smiled.  
  
"You haven't wrote to me in awhile, Harry, I thought you were in danger or something.  
  
"Well, you were on that secret mission thing from Dumbledore, so I didn't know if it was safe to write to you."  
  
"I'll except that excuse."  
  
"Come on Harry, Lupin wants to tell you something." Harry looked curiously at Sirius as he followed him. He sat down on the couch and Sirius sat next him. He looked at Lupin curiously.  
  
"Well I guess you told Harry I had something to tell him then Sirius? Well Harry I do have something to tell you. I've recived a lot of mail and have decided to go back to teaching Defence against the Dark Arts!"  
  
"Really? Cool! Oh wait till the look on Malfoy's face when he finds out!"  
  
"Oh, hello Minister" said Mrs Figg.  
  
"Quick, Sirius, change" hissed Lupin and Sirius quickly change back into a dog.  
  
"Harry. How good is it to see you, and you too Remus. How are you both? Good I trust!" And Fudge sat down next to Harry, and Sirius, whom while a dog they called Snuffles, sat at Harry's side looking as though if Fudge made one wrong move, he'd pounce on him. Harry started to pat Snuffles to try and keep him from pouncing.  
  
"A very protective dog you've got there Harry"  
  
"He's mine minister, but he seem to have taken a liking to Harry" said Lupin smiling while giving Snuffles a look and he settled down.  
  
"Ahh, yes, well. We all make mistakes. Uhh, will you be taking the dog to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No minister, I have some friends that'll look after him for me"  
  
"Ahh, of course" Harry sat there patting Snuffles, quite happy to be kept out of the conversation.  
  
"So, Harry are -" when an owl came in with an urgent letter for Fudge. "Well, I must go. Urgent buisness. I'll come back another time to see you Harry" and with that he disapparted to the office.  
  
"Well, that was close" said Lupin "Sirius you can come back" and with that Sirius change.  
  
"That was too close! What if that happens again and I am court we are all going to get into trouble! I think we should go somewhere else!"  
  
"No. Wait. No one from the ministery will be coming. There's a very important meeting they all have to go to. They won't bother us!" Harry read off the letter that Fudge left behind. And on that Sirus and Lupin stay 'till night and then left.  
  
_____________________________  
  
The six weeks ended way too soon for Harry. He always had fun everyday even when he was just helping Mrs Figg.  
  
"I wish I could stay longer," Harry said on the last day waiting for Vernon. Just then, before Mrs Figg could say anything, Vernum pulled into the drive and knocked on the door. Mrs Figg answered it.  
  
"I hope he hasn't been too much of a pain for you?"  
  
"No no. His been a darling. In fact I would be willing to look after him for the rest of the holidays. And drive him to the train station to catch the train for school"  
  
"Oh I couldn't impose"  
  
"No I insist. I just love having Harry 'round the house"  
  
"Oh well, OK, if you insist" and Vernon left. Harry couldn't belive his luck.  
  
"Thank you sooo much Mrs Figg!!"  
  
"Your welcome Harry. I just couldn't let you go back to those awlful muggles!" 


	3. The

Chapter 3  
  
New Girl  
  
September first came too fast for Harry, but Mrs Figg saw Harry off. As usual Harry sat with Ron and Hermione telling them about the mostly Dursley free summer vacation.  
  
"- and the minister actually came to see you Harry and Dumbledore as well? Oh my gosh Harry. That is so cool" squealed Hermione. Then the plump witch came with her tray of lollies. Soon after would, Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle came to their compartment.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here? Potter I heard you finally got away from those muggles. Well it took you long enough! If it were me I would have been out of there a long time ago!" said Draco Malfoy. Just then a girl who looked a lot older than all of them came up to the door. She had long, curly, reddish hair and was very thin, with gorgeous, green eyes. She looked as if she was nineteen or twenty.  
  
"Um, excuse me but would this compartment be full. All the others are and I was just wondering weather I could come and sit with you guys."  
  
"Sure. Come right in. You three were about to leave anyway" said Hermione and pushed Malfoy. But Malfoy wasn't listening. He was staring at the girl. Finally Harry kicked him and Malfoy went straight out.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Sara Thomas. I'll be helping the teachers of Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions" she held out her hand to Harry.  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" Harry expected her eyes to go to his fore head like everybody else, but they didn't.  
  
"Pleasure" Sara held out her hand to Ron then Hermione. After introductions they started talking. Among other things, they warned Sara about the potions teacher, Professor Snape. When they got to Hogwarts, Sara disappeared. Thinking she'd gone to the castle already, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off in their carriage to the castle.  
  
After the sorting ceremony, Professor Dumbledore said, "Tuck in" and the food magically appeared on their plates. After all had finished eating Dumbledore stood up again, "Now for some start of term notices. Firstly I'd like to introduce you to a new teacher. Professor Thomas will be helping out with the Potion and Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. And Professor Lupin will be our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Most of you already know him from two years ago. And I will remind you that the Forest is forbidden to all students. Well I think that's it so I think it's time for bed so you can all be up bright and early for your first day of class. 


End file.
